Celebrations and Revenge
by Jon Cook
Summary: After 3 years in Tokyo-3, Shinji has finally had it with everyone, and decides to leave in grand fashion. WARNING: Light Darkfic


Disclaimer: I don't own Eva. Don't bother sueing me. I spent my last dollar on a really nice set of dice for my D&D games.  
  
  
  
  
Celebrations and Revenge  
  
This is written in first person narrative from Shinji's POV.  
  
  
It's my 17th birthday, and no-one cares. A few of the girls in my class said 'happy birthday' to me, but that's only because they think they like me. Right now, I'm sitting here in a test plug, not what I had in mind for spending my birthday but it's better than spending it in my room alone. Ritsuko just said that something went wrong with my test data, so I have to stay here a few more hours. God, I hate this. I think that I'm going to spend this time to think of how I'm going to spend my birthday. Four hours later, I'm finally free.  
  
As I walk out of the Geofront, it starts to rain.   
  
Fuck.  
  
I now have to walk half-an-hour home in pouring rain. Yep, I'm really liking today. I gues I better get started on walking home.  
  
I arrive home looking like a drowned rat. I feel like one too. I'm home, not like anyone cares. Walking down the hall, I see that the living room's dark. I don't care. I go into my room, sit down on my bed and weep silently in my bed. It is here, weeping lie a baby, that I realise what I'm going to for my birthday: I'm going to a TV station and give them an exclusive interview. And tell them any deep dark secrets they want to know. It's evil, I know. But after everything that I've been through, call it 'poetic justice.'  
  
What's that? Voices? Who would even want to be here? I can hear Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, and I think Rei as well. Oh well, I might as well go out and put on a pretty face and act all surprised. It seems to be what I'm best at, even more than being a pilot.  
  
I got some new sheet music from Misato, some cello strings from Rei, and a cookbook from Hikari. Asuka was nice to me and even tried to be civil to Toji and Kensuke. I guess that was her present to me. Toji and Kensuke got me a one year subscription to some magazine I have never heard of before. I hate these people. Not them, but the phony attitude they put on around me. Like they're my friends, but I know that as soon as they find someone better than me, they'll leave me. Just like everyone else. Mother, Father, everyone else. I just thought of something else to do: resign and spill everything about NERV to the US General Assembly, and the Security Council. Maybe the JSSDF too. I'll report myself to the Ministry of Health and Human Services. This'll screw everyone over royally.  
  
The next morning, I tell Misato that I won't be going to school today. She asked me why. I told her that I promised myself something last night. When she asked me what that promise was, I told her that it was a secret. Asuka just scoffed at me. Fuck her. I just got up and left, heading for the TV station.  
  
When I got to the station, the secretary gave me some odd looks, but when she saw my NERV ID, she let me see one of the reporters. When I met the reporter, Tetsuo Mifune, I gave him some instructions about the interview.   
  
One: This interview will be recorded, not a live broadcast.  
Two: He will wait two weeks before broadcasting.  
Three: The station will send a copy to the JDDSF, Min. of H&HS, and UN General Assembly.   
  
After taking those instructions, we did the interview. Father, Rei, the Evas, the Angels, Misato, my personal life, everything, nothing was secret. Two hours later, I emerge from the station with a renewed spirit. I know the Section 2 agents have reported my actions to my father. I don't care. I have a smile on my face as I walk to the Geofront. What I just did will make what I'm about to do a lot easier.  
  
I stroll up to his office and walk in. I walk to his desk. I take out my NERV ID, and burn it, leaving it smoldering on his desk. The look on his face was priceless. Father asked me what I was doing at the TV station. I told him it was none of his business, and that he couldn't order me around because I just quit. I walked out of his office and straight to the bank.  
  
When I reached the bank, I got in line and waited for a teller. After finally reaching a teller, I stated that I was closing my bank account. When she told me what I had, I was a little shocked. 40 million yen was quite a pretty penny. I told her that I wanted 39 and a half million yen in a cashier's cheque, and the rest in cash, small to mid-range bills. After I got my money, I left and headed back to Misato's apartment.   
  
When I got there, Misato was waiting there with an angry look on her face. She bitched to me about quitting NERV. As if it was like leaving my family. My family died 14 years ago. Is she still talking? God, does she ever shut up? I think I've sufficiently tuned her out. Wonderful, her lips have stopped moving. I tell her that I stopped caring about my father when he stopped caring about me, and that I've still got things to do. Now I get up and leave.  
  
I stay in my room and pack all the clothes I have, which isn't much, into a medium sized duffel bag. When I finish, I'm going to put all my things into my now empty book bag. Now that that's done, I get up and leave the apartment heading for the airport.  
  
I've arrived at the place that will carry me away from all the heart-ache I've suffered. You know, back when I lived with my teacher, at least I knew that no-one cared about me. Not like being lied to here. I find my way to the ticket booth. I ask the teller for the furthest place away from here. She tells me that it's Geneva, Switzerland. What a coincidence, it's also the new location of the UN General Assembly. I pay for my one-way ticket, and wait for the check-in to start.  
  
When the check-in starts, I move through the security checkpoints and nothing bad happens. The announcer says that my flight is now boarding. Lucky me. Fortunately, my ticket is first class, so I get to go first. After I get on board, the stewardess asks me if I want to store my things in one of the overhead compartments. I tell her no. After we're in the air, the pilot tells us that the flight will take ten hours. Might as well get some sleep.  
  
Nine hours later, I wake up. We're ready to land. Good. The sooner that I do this, the sooner I think that I can be happy. After I get off the flight, I go through customs, not that bad of an experience. They're fairly competent at what they do. The first thing that I gotta do is find an apartment. Fortunately, I manage to find a rather nice place. It's furnished, and a bit small, but it's more than what I need. I don't think that I'll be here long, anyway. I pay the down payment and settle in. I look through the phone book for tourist services and find the number. I call them up and find the address of the UN building. I write it down, and dream of going there tomorrow morning.  
  
When I wake up, I shower and get dressed. I look up the telephone number of the UN building, and call them. After I got through, I was able to get a meeting with Japanese representitive. I told him that I had valuable information regarding NERV that he and the General Assembly would be interested in. He was going to squeeze me in at 4 that afternoon at the UN building. I thank him for it. I can hardly wait. After that, I walk to the building and find out how long it will take. It's going to take half an hour to get there from my apartment. I simply can't wait to spill the beans to the whole world.  
  
Three fifteen rolls by, and I put on my suit. I take my wallet and put some money into it, then I walk out onto the street and to face the General assembly. When I get there ten minutes early, I casually walk to the Japanese representatives office. I notice the secretary and give her my name. She's a little surprised by that, but she checks his appointment schedule, and finds my name on there. She tells me that I'm a little early, and that I would have to wait a bit. It's not really a problem for me. I tell her it's no problem. About five minutes later, a male head pokes itself out of the door to the rep's office and tells the sceretary that he's going ou tto lunch. She responds by telling him that I'm here to see him. He usher's me into his office and offers me a seat that I accept.  
  
I get straight to the point and tell him why I'm here: enough information to depose my father as Commander-in-Cheif of NERV in exchange for immunity from all charges that I implicate myself in and a small island where it's warm and I can be alone and grow watermelon crops. After I finish telling him, he quickly agrees to try and get a special session of the general assembly. He bids me good day and tells me to come back tomorrow with the results of his request. I thank him for listening to me and leave to go get something to eat. For the first time in my life, it feels like things are finally looking up for me.  
  
I walk back to my apartment and get something to eat, and then go to sleep. I return the following day, and find that there WILL be a special session next week to listen to me. I can't thank him enough for this. The week passes by too slowly for me. I can't ever remember being this impatient. When that awaited day finally arrives, the Japanese representative picks me up at my apartment to take me to the Assembly. Wow, I feel so important, all this just for me. When we arrive, I am awed by all the people here. I approach the podium and give my opening statement. After this, the questions arrive. The Evas, my father, NERV in general, the angels, other key personnel, and anything else they can think of. Fortunately, the Assembly agrees to my requests, all of them. The island, immunity, they tell me that there is already an island like this out there, with someone already on it. It's a large island, so I can have my half, and that person can have their half.  
  
Going back to my apartment, I gather my belongings and get ready to leave. I ask them when they are going to act on my information, and they tell me in about 1 month.  
  
Figures. Typical bureaucratic waste and innefficiency. Oh well, as long as it happens. On the ride to my plane to the island, I think on all that has happened to me since I arrived at Tokyo-3. The only thing that I don't regret is telling the world what an asshole my 'father' is. The biggest heartache I ever had there was Mana, but she dissapeared and I haven't seen her since. I can honestly say that I think that she was the only person to like me for who I am, not what I did. God I miss her. She was so lovely. Sigh, maybe I'll see her again somewhere, sometime.  
  
We reached the plane, a medium sized private jet. Not bad. They tell me that they're sending me to the southern coast of France, where a boat will take me to my island. Thank God I took those french classes. I've been told that the inhabitant was alerted of my arrival, and that she would meeting me when I got to the island. 'She'? She?!? Oh well, I could be stuck with my father. The escort says that it's going to be a short flight, 2 hours. It would be evening when I got to the island. Could be worse. The rest of the trip was uneventful, except for a little turbulence.   
  
The most exciting part was when I finally got to the island, more specifically, who was waiting for me.  
  
Mana.  
  
It was really her! She was the one who I would be living with. When I finally got a good look at her, wow, she had one hell of a growth spurt in these past two years. She really filled out. I can't take my eyes off her, even though they fill with tears of joy. Her eyes are starting to water as well. I call her name, and she calls mine. We embrace each other, and just stand there, holding each other, even as the boat leaves the island. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
  
  
  
Now, three years later, as me and Mana lie here in bed with my hands around her pregnant belly, I look out the window and see a profitable crop of watermelons riping in the morning sun, I'm finally happy and God's in his heaven and all's right with the world. 


End file.
